The Eighth Horcrux
by BrightestStarr
Summary: "You're going to be quite useful, to my growing collection." She literally laughed. "If you think I'm joining you and your snarky little Death Eaters, You're wrong." He just looked at her with a mask of indifference "Oh, you stupid little naive girl. I'm not here to make you one of my Death Eaters." He said mockingly. "Then why are you here?" "I'm here to make a Horcrux."
1. Chapter 1: Fear

_**"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. "**_

 _ **~Franklin D. Roosevelt**_

 _ **Chapter one: Fear**_

 _Never again. Never again. Never again. Never again_. Hermione repeated over and over and over in her mind. _Why did stuff like this happen all the time to her!?_

She tensed as _The fat ferrat_ got closer. His silver hair was combed to perfection and made his pale skin look translucent like a ghost.

"Mudblood." He greeted with a sour tone. "Malfoy." She spat back at him. "What in the bloody hell do you want? If you haven't noticed. I have _responsibilities_." She growled out. "I'm not blind." He replied while stepping forward, she followed his actions by taking one step backwards. A playful smirk appeared on Malfoy's face. It looked as if Malfoy was about to say another insult, but a voice interrupted him.

"Malfoy stand aside." A voice snapped from the darkness. A figure appeared cliche like from the darkness.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied and instantly stepped a few feet away, with his wand at the ready.

The cliche figure looked reptilian and had two holes where it's nose should be, and black beady eyes that seemed to tear your soul apart.

"Ms. Granger." Voldemort greeted while dangling his yew wand lazily in his right hand. Her eyes widened in fear, at the creature in front of her. "Y...y..you're." He laughed. "You're a smart girl to be afraid of me." He said while his eyes roamed over her figure in interest.

"Lord Voldemort." She said, with her eye's now narrowing. "What do you want with me?" She ground out. A smirk was on the Dark lord's lips, it never reached his eyes though.

"If you think I'm joining you and your snarky little Death Eaters, You're wrong."

He just looked at her with a mask of indifference "Oh, you stupid little naive girl. I'm not here to make you one of my Death Eaters." He said mockingly.

"Then why are you here?" She hissed. She was scared shitless of what he was going to do to her.. She was hoping that he didn't answer her question either.

He chuckled, "So much fear." He said and inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating to him. He _wanted_ her, _needed_ her. She was made for _him_!

He slowly stepped closer to the girl that was practically trembling beneath him, but still managed to keep a bored look on her face. "To answer your question Hermione, I'm here to make a horcrux."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why do you need me then?" She asked with a small quiver to her voice.

His mouth twitched upward ever so slightly and responded. "Because, _you're_ going to be my next horcrux Hermione Granger."

She stumbled back against the wall, fear and non-sensible reactions flowed through her brain.

She darted for the door which was being blocked by Malfoy, she took her wand out and was about to cast a spell when her wand was ripped from her hand and she was lifted up off of the ground and slammed into a wall on the side farthest from the door and groaned when the wall slammed against her back.

"You will NOT run from me." Voldemort growled out in a snarl. Hermione struggled to sit herself upright. Suddenly she realized the situation she was in, _She was going to be his eighth horcrux..How...how can he handle splitting his soul into 8 pieces!?_ She shuddered in fear.

 _Voldemort was..no, is going to hide her somewhere where Harry and Ron would never find her_...

She felt his thumb sliding against the side of her jaw. She flinched away from his touch. She was repulsed. Unfortunately that was a bad move on her part. She noticed Voldemort flick his wand without so much as a single syllable of a word being spoken and a spark of light green sparks flew into her chest, the sheer force of them knocking her head against the wall hard enough to knock her out and thrust her into the deep pit of nothingness.

-OoOoOoOoOoOooOo-

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, finding both Ron and Harry sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs. She moaned, raising her hands and started to rub circles by her temples.

"Ah dear! You're awake!" Madame Pomfrey said happily. She was a big busty women with gray hair and a wrinkled face.

"What happened to me?" She questioned with a scratchy voice.

"You were found unconscious in a small classroom, dear. Nothing was wrong with you though."

Hermione tried to think of why she'd be in a classroom late at night but pain started to fill her head making her wince. "Dear don't think too hard." Pomfrey said worriedly.

"How long have Ron and Harry been here?" She asked. "Most of the week." She said. "Nice boys, loyal to their friends." Hermione chuckled lightly. They were like dogs. Slowly Hermione sat upright and she was handed a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Drink this dear, I'll release you tomorrow night." Hermione slowly sipped it, and watched the other side of the room.

 _Hermione._ She froze, and set the cup down on the nightstand next to her. "I'm going mad." She whispered. _My Hermione, listen to me closely._ Hermione started to hyperventilate. _Shh. It's okay._

"No.. no no. Hearing voices is not okay, not even in the wizarding world." She mumbled to herself. _You're going to have to get used to it then, darling. Now I'm coming for you soon._

"Wait who are you?" She mumbled so she wouldn't wake Harry and Ron. _Your master._ She scoffed quietly. "Hermione," Ron said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. She smiled happily, and watched as his eyes grew in surprise.

"HERMIONE!" He jumped up and launched onto her with a great hug and her smile grew even more. Harry jumped at the sound of Ron's yell. Ron had ginger hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes, Harry had black scruffy hair that was untamable, brown eyes and pale skin with a scar shaped as a lightning bolt on his head.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked, with a stern voice. "I..I don't know.. I can't seem to remember." Both Harry and Ron's face fell with worry.

"I -" _Don't you dare tell them about me._ The voice snarled out into her head making her flinch. Ron looked at Harry with worry and an odd expression on his face. "Are you ok, Hermione?" Ron asked. She shook her head. "I think I need a bit of sleep." _She didn't say that... She's not tired._ She thought to herself.

She heard a chuckle echo in her head. _I can control what comes out of your mouth._ Suddenly she opened the draws to the nightstand quick and found a pen and a small piece of scrap paper and started to write down a note to her friends. Ron looked at her weirdly.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what are you doin-" Hermione started to write down a message.

 _Help...someone's inside my head Harry.. I need Headmaster Dumbledore, I feel nutters._

Ron and Harry nodded slightly. "Alright, we'll let you get some sleep." Harry mouthed _I'll talk to the Headmaster now._

She relaxed. Whatever this sickness was maybe Dumbledore would be able to get rid of it.

 _That's impossible. You can't get rid of part of my soul without killing yourself and I'd never let that happen to something that's protecting 1/8 of my soul, You're one of my most personal objects at the moment._

Hermione laid down on the hospital bed. "I'm not an object." She mumbled softly.

Hermione's eyes started to close of their own accord. As she fought to stay awake, the last thing she saw was a figure with black hair standing by her bed with a smirk plastered onto his face, and his eye's held secrets that would boggle the mind.

The pumpkin juice lay forgotten on the nightstand table where a small tiny tablet could be seen still dissolving. The man had drugged her somehow into another endless sleep…

 _ **Well I got this done sooner than I thought! Please enjoy this re-write, it hasn't changed much but I just combined 2 chapters because I thought they were to short together! And edited a few mistakes, I didn't drastically change this chapter! :D Enjoy! -Starr**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tea with the Headmaster

It's been a month since the last time Hermione had woken up. The trio being broken up like this has spread through the castle like wild fire. People have placed cards and presents near Hermione's hospital bed most of them saying. ` _Get well.`_

Ron was in the Great hall, his head on the wooden table of Gryffindor. "You're staying for vacation again, Ron?" Dumbledore questioned with sympathy. "Yes, headmaster. I'll be staying until Hermione wakes up." He said defiantly.

Dumbledore's mouth curved into a kind smile while he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up. Get some rest this vacation. Not having any rest would defeat the purpose of even having a vacation." He said, and walked off towards the teachers table.

Ron muttered a few profanities secretly to the headmaster before getting up from the table. When he was about to reach the entrance someone he disliked very much called out his name.

"Hey Weasel!" Malfoy sneered with delight. "What do you want ferret?" Ron shot back making the boy in front of him glower in anger. "Where's the mudblood? Still unconscious?"

Ron glowered and didn't answer the ferret faced boy in front of him. "She deserves whatever she got." Malfoy sneered and looked at Ron with amusement.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron spat out, his face was turning into a red tomato from anger. "Why should I?" Malfoy questioned. "Because I'll make you if you don't. Don't think I won't try." Ron said.

"Oh, like the time you 'Made me eat slugs'?" Malfoy laughed. "I recall that was a pleasant time." Ron glared at Malfoy. The both of them hated each other to no end.

"Well, I best be off. I've got things to do." Malfoy said with a twisted smirk making Ron feel uncomfortable.

Ron turned on his heel and stalked toward the hospital wing where Hermione was staying. "Bloody ferret." Ron whispered to himself while turning the corner.

He was nearly at the hospital wing when he heard voices inside.

He slowly hid on the side of the door and listened in.

"I swear, there's always someone near Hermione she's never alone." His brows pulled together in confusion. "Please, my lord you have to understand that." Ron's eyes widened at the mention of _my lord_ and his face paled. He didn't want to stick around so; he immediately ran to the headmaster's office and paced back and forth waiting for him to return.

"Ah, Ron. What a lovely surprise. Would you like some tea?" Ron looked up from the floor and at the headmaster, and gave a slight nod. "Lemon Drop." said the headmaster and the stairs came out from the stone in a spiral.

They walked upstairs and into Dumbledore's office. "Please, tell me what's bothering you." Dumbledore said while a small tea kettle floated over from the side table by a couch near the fireplace.

"Well headmaster, I...was at the door of the hospital wing When I heard someone say _"my lord."_ Dumbledore's eyes lifted from pouring the tea into a tea cup for Ron. "Are you sure you're not just tired?" He asked while giving Ron his cup of tea.

Ron put in a few scoops of sugar and milk.

"Headmaster, I swear I heard it with my own ears!" Ron blurted out, when he finished he took a sip of tea.

"This isn't possible, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't able to come into this castle my boy." Ron sighed and placed his tea on Dumbledore's desk. "But sir, I feel like it was one of his death eaters contacting him." Dumbledore slowly stirred his tea with a spoon. "Hm, maybe that is possible."

"I'll look into it Ron, but really I want to know how you've been coping with everything." Ron sighed.

"I've been trying to handle everything with a steady head professor. The stress is getting to me I think." He said while lacing his fingers together. "Please, get some rest tonight in your own common room and not the hospital wing. It will help greatly." Ron nodded. "Thank you Headmaster." Ron said and stood up. "I'm here if you need to talk Ron. Hard times are upon us and we all need to prepare." With that Dumbledore left the conversation in a serious matter.

Ron left the office, and headed towards the common room of Gryffindor, listening to the headmasters advice. He'd see Hermione tomorrow, bright and early right after breakfast.\

-0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

It wasn't what Hermione thought she'd be doing during her last year of Hogwarts, and it's not quite what she had in mind for her future afterwards. Well she woke up after being in a coma, somehow seeing through the vision of Voldemort's eye's.

She'd close her eyes and appeared in a room made specifically for her. She never wanted to see what he saw, but sometimes she was forced too. Hermione sat down with a book in her hand, she either spent her time reading or writing in the small black book that wrote back to her.

She smiled, wondering whatever it was would be their. She got up and walked over to a small desk made of an oak tree.

 _Hello, friend._

She wrote, and watched as it disappeared and what reappeared made her eyes light up.

 _ **Hello. How are you? Has anything interesting happen lately?**_

 _No, Just the usual stuff._

 _ **Like what? I'm curious.**_

 _You...wouldn't believe me._

 _ **Of course I would. Why would you think that I wouldn't believe you?**_

Because she thought he'd stop talking to her..

 _I don't know. Guess I'm over thinking things._

 _ **That's alright. So what do you mean by I wouldn't believe it?**_

She took in a deep breath. Here we go. The chance to ruin contact by scaring off the boy…

 _I'm a horcrux._

She stared at the blank piece of paper and waited for a few minutes. Why'd she tell him!? She was a stupid girl. Little stupid stupid girl. She growled to herself as she slammed it back into place and flopped into bed not wanting to do anything any more.

The only contact to the outside was that one person, and she screwed it up by telling them! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

While she was thinking the person who has yet to give a name wrote back.

 _ **Who did this too you? -D.M.**_

Faded away, from the page as Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep only to be forced to see what Voldemort saw.

 _I know what you wrote to that boy._ Voldemort voiced, well it sounded more as a mangled angry cat too her.

 _And? Now people know._

 _You've just sentenced the only thing to death that you will have contact with to keep you sane._

 _Don't kill the person! Please!_

She could practically see the smirk plastered onto his face as she begged for her only means of contact to the outside world not to be killed. He didn't reply to her. Which made her worry the most. He...he...he can't. She needed to wake up, needed to! Come on Hermione! You're the brightest which of your age. _Think!_

 _I don't think so. You're not ready to be woken up._ Voldemort scolded, and sent her tumbling even deeper into his mind.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Draco closed the book after no reply came. _A person was a Horcrux... that wasn't right._ Draco thought as he stood from his bed and walked out into the Slytherin common room. _It was most likely the dark lord who did that._

 _But what would possess him to make someone into a Horcrux?_ He asked himself. He walked down to the hospital wing. Wanting to see the mudblood for a strange reason.

As he strolled in his stomach churned with guilt and worry at the sight of an empty bed. "What's the matter boy?" The nurse asked him. "Where's Granger?" When he talked his voice shook. "In her bed of-" The plump lady's eyes opened wide at the sight of her missing patient. "Oh dear. Oh dear." She muttered while pacing back and forth.

Draco left and hid around the corner and lifted up his sleeve and flinched back as he saw the dark mark on his forearm moving. _The dark lord was summoning them. Why?_ He thought as he walked to a fireplace and floo powdered over to the meeting place.

"Ah, Draco. Nice too see you here. Along with your father." Most of his circle of death eaters were there. Seated in their regular seats.

 _"Now,_ I have done something most never would have dared to do." Voldemort bragged. "I have made another Horcrux." Gasps filled the room, along with a small applause coming from Bellatrix. "What object is it, my lord?" His father asked. That's when Voldemort smirked, finding his question amusing.

"It's not an object. Lucius. It's a girl." More gasps filled the room, and Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yes, and this girl is somewhere safe. I'm not risking giving the location out. If any of you mention about this to ANYONE. You'll be Nagini's next dinner." He growled out, making everyone cast their eyes towards the table. "You're dismissed." Draco watched as Voldemort stood and walked towards a closed door. When it opened his heart stopped.

The mudblood he bullied since first year laid on the bed. Un-moving. He flinched as the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3: The Art of Darkness

_**Chapter 5: The Art of Darkness**_

 _ **"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all the darkness."**_

 _ **-Desmond Tutu**_

 _ ***One year later***_

 _Why?_ That was the first thing on Hermione's mind. That one question had repeated itself over and over again.

She still had hope, but it was diminishing quickly, as the insanity in her mind decided to take over. It made her afraid. Afraid of the results when she finally got released from this prison of hers.

She heard an echo of a laugh inside of her head, making her clench her eyes tightly.

 _You're never getting out of here._ It whispered to her. Making her clench her hands. "No! I WILL!" That just made the voice angry and it's maniacal laugh increased making her shake her head. _Stop resisting the dark._ _It will win._ Hermione shook her head back and forth at a fast rate. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She kept repeating, just above a whisper. But the voice always heard her.

 _Accept defeat Hermione._ It whispered to her making her shiver in disgust. "NEVER!"

 _Do you want your friends to die?_ _All of your loved ones. Dead!_ That made her tear up. "Don't hurt my friends!" She yelled while rocking herself back and forth.

 _Accept that I rule you. And I won't._ He whispered, Hermione bit her lip. Thoughts started to flow into her head...if I accept it, at least my friends wouldn't get hurt.

"Okay…" She barely could hear herself speak, something flashed a dark maroon red making her cringe as a sharp pain entered her body spreading everywhere.

The pain got to the point where she started to scream after a few seconds, and writhe on the somewhat made up floor she thought she was standing on.

The pain finally faded away after a few minutes, But to Hermione it felt like a millenia.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she was surprised to see sunlight. Which was piercing through a giant window and landed gently on her face, warming her. She smiled. A small throb in her arm made her wince as she pulled up the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt.

On her forearm, sat the Death Eater mark. The image's tail swung back and forth, mocking her.

Her smile fell, and she quickly shoved her sleeve over the cursed mark. "What have I done?" She asked herself. Her eyes slowly look around the room.

It was quite plain, but had a feeling of class and superiority to the room. The desk, bureau, and bed were all black the floor had a black marble look. There was one door which probably lead to the hallway.

Hermione was about to slowly put her feet on the floor to stand when the voice told her not to.

The door slammed open, making her cringe back, as the dark lord himself stood in front of her. His reptile look, scared her. She saw the faintest ghost of a smile on his lips as he strolled forward into the room.

"I'm so glad you decided to join me. Hermione. It would have been less painful for your friends of course." She clenched her hands, until her knuckles turned white. "Tell me. What does it feel like to be a Horcrux?" He questioned. His little beady eyes studied her. "Maddening." She murmured. "Really? How so?" She was having a civil conversation with the Dark lord… What's wrong with her!?

"Answer me Hermione." He said after she didn't respond for awhile. She didn't respond, which made he-who-must-not-be-named angrier. He was in front of her in ten seconds, a wand at her throat. Ready to cause her pain. "I said answer me." He repeated more sternly. "I….I'm not sure." She mumbled pathetically. Where was her courage when she needed it? Maybe the hat was wrong and she should've been put into Hufflepuff…

His wand lowered to his side, while his hand grasped her chin instead and forced her to look at him.

"Hermione, you are to follow me wherever I go. Listen to what I say. And stay out of the way. Do you understand me?" He questioned while curling a piece of her hair around his finger.

She stayed silent, as her eyes glared at the floor in defiance. "Answer me." He said quietly. He waited for a few more minutes before his loud voice broke the silence. "NOW!" It made her cringe away from him, and when she spoke she stumbled over her words. "Y...yes. I..understand." He-who-must-not-be-named chuckled.

"Good. Now come, I have a meeting to attend to." He said while pulling her slowly to her feet, and grasped her forearm.

He lead her through a series of hallways that seemed to be like a labyrinth. Until they both arrived at two large black doors, he pushed them open and pushed her into the room. He yanked her sleeve up until the dark mark was shown. He pressed his wand to it. Which shot an electric current through her. Making her gasp and jump away from him.

His armed shot out and grabbed her by the waist, making her sit down right next to him.

One by one, the seats started to fill, and then the Malfoys walked in. Making her eyes widen a fraction as Draco took a seat next to his father.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Draco didn't look up from the table once as the last seat was taken. He only looked up when he-who-must-not-be-named started to speak. "Welcome," He said while flicking his wand. A body appeared above their heads. "We have a special guest tonight." He mocked. "Mr. Weasley has decided to join our little meeting." The father of Ron started to cough up blood as his eyes slowly landed on Hermione.

She wanted to hide. Wanted nothing more than to look away from the betrayed look she saw in his eyes. That she will see in everybody's eyes if she ever returned to Hogwarts again…..

 _ **(Author's Note)**_

 _ **Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the long wait! I had a serious writers block that needed to be rid of! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. I'll update soon ~Starr**_


	4. (AN) IMPORTANT

**Please refrain from severing my head and putting it on a spike. I have been super busy with school lately and somehow lost the documents while writing this wonderful story. I hope you are all patient and wait while I begin to develop the plot more and rewrite the already posted chapters! It wont be done soon for certain but Ill try and re-do the first chapter and have it done in a few weeks. I'm sorry for my long absence!**


	5. Chapter 4: Odd Love

_**A/n! IMPORTANT: This chapter contains one spoiler from the book! If you do not wish to read this then please refrain and finish reading or watching the Harry Potter series before continuing! And I almost forgot I do not own anything from Hp! J. K. Rowling does! I just own my very very lovely plot! Now enjoy! And I made draco think that he was surprised for a reason, wink wink. If any of you caught that small piece. BEWARE!**_

" _ **The greater the power the more dangerous the abuse."**_

 _ **~Edmund Burke**_

Draco paced back and forth in his room, thinking about Granger. _How could Lord Voldemort do that to a student_? He asked himself as his hand slid through his disheveled silver hair. A small tap sounded from his door. "Go away!" He yelled. "M...master would like to have a word with you.." The new house elf stuttered. A growl escaped Draco's lips and slammed the door open to find that the house elf had disappeared. Good. He didn't feel like punishing anyone today. His mind was to preoccupied by a certain mud blood.

He walked down the plain white and marbled hallways that lead to his father's office on the first floor in the foyer. He sharply knocked on the door and heard his father grunt in response while he heard a chair scrape and a click of the door. His father stood before him. His long silver hair in his normal style. "Come in, we have an honoured visitor." Lucius Malfoy said to his son.

He walked in and noticed the Minister of Magic sitting in the empty chair on his left. The man stood and saw Lucius Malfoys son. "It's a pleasure to meet you-" "Draco Malfoy." He said almost immediately. Fudge nodded. "It's such a shame that a student has gone missing from Hogwarts. We are doing everything in our power to find her." He said. "Her?" Lucius asked. "Yes, a girl has gone missing from the infirmary after being brought down a week before because she knocked herself unconscious."

Draco remembered that night. It was fresh in his mind like a pretty muggle movie.

"Now, it was a pleasure meeting you Draco. I'm so sorry that I had to cut our meeting a little short." Said Fudge.

"It's no problem at all." Lucius almost sneered. "Good day." Fudge said, and apparated away.

"Father?" Draco questioned while he lounged on one of the couches. "Voldemort wanted information." He said. "And I got nothing from him. Nothing. Just a bunch of stupid vacations the man took!" He exploded causing Draco to flinch inwardly.

"Get out of my sight boy!" He growled, Draco scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. He wasn't going to stick around his father with the way his attitude was at the moment.

His footsteps carried him back to his room, and his pacing resumed from where it had left off.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Ron sat on his bed in the common room of Gryffindor. His head in hands. "Ron, cheer up." Harry prodded. "How can I cheer up? Hermione is gone." He muttered in defeat. "By eating." Harry said while dragging him against his will down to the great hall. Harry sat them both down next to all of their friends who were all also in a dampened mood. It's only been a week since they found Hermione missing from her bed.

Ever since then the group has been, out of whack. Like the time when she was petrified by the basilisk.

Harry moved his eyes across the room over to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting. "He's up to something." Harry muttered. The group looked up from their food. "What do you think he's up to?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged and started to put food on his plate. "He just seems off." Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at the boy who had bags underneath his eyes along with a bruise that he sported on his chin.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Hermione was watched 24/7 now after she pulled that small stunt of hers. A smirk appeared on her lips. She had tried escaping. It wasn't a good move on her part though. She had to get back to her friends but she had been caught. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in Voldemort's lap as he blabbed on and on about her kind. She grit her teeth, and stared at the ground.

"You're all dismissed." He said while he tapped her lightly so he could get out of the chair. Voldemort kept a close eye on her as he talked to some of his death eaters that he had pulled aside. Hermione felt something slither over her foot and she looked down, and almost screamed as Nagini rested her head on Hermione's foot.

Her eyes traveled over to the sound of the door being slammed open and Wormtail burst in. "Excuse me, my lord..but we have a situation." "A situation?" Voldemort asked with interest. "ye..yes my Lord… the snatchers seemed to have caught someone sneaking around Malfoy manner. And he may be of interest my lord." Wormtail muttered.

"Tell them to leave the man in the dungeons. I'll talk to him later." Voldemort declared. "Of course, my lord." Wormtail said and backed out of the room.

"Hermione." Voldemort's voice echoed across the room. She lightly nudged Nagini's head off of her foot in which the snake hissed in discomfort while she quickly walked over to him with no expression on her face. Voldemort lightly smiled and wove his hands through her hair. She was led away from the hall, and back to the room where Voldemort slept. The door closed behind him, her eyes watched him warily as he set to work on a few things.

A little while later he had finished, and grabbed Hermione by her arm and pulled her onto his bed. she was too close for her own liking.

His hand rubbed circles around her vain that was underneath her arm, making her squirm. Voldemort smirked and slowly let his other hand become tangled in her hair. Hermione's eyes started to shut of their own accord after a while.

She felt the bed dip and a heavy weight lean on her side and the already dark room get darker from the shadow. She felt the lips of the dark lord hovering over her mouth just millimeters away from giving her a kiss.


	6. (AUNOTE) IMPORTANT INFO

**OMG IM SO SORRY THAT IVE BEEN INACTIVE WIT MY WRITING!. Ive just had so much going on in the last 4-5 months. My gosh! I just got the itch to write again xD Im also sorry if you thought this was an update. Im gonna go through the first few chapters and edit my story, before I start the next chapter cause I have to get back into the swing of things! So, be excited for the new things coming soon. CXX -Love Starr**


End file.
